


Humans and Hunters

by EllaPetrova (Leviarty), haunted_ella (Leviarty)



Series: The SuperWho Diaries [4]
Category: Supernatural, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/EllaPetrova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/haunted_ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Donovan never really expected to be the first one to leave Mystic Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans and Hunters

Matt Donovan never really expected to be the first one to leave Mystic Falls. He always thought Elena and Caroline and even Tyler would go away to college, and Bonnie would take a year off after graduation to search for her mom. Even Jeremy had been wanting to get away for years. Matt always kind of thought that he and Vicki would be the only ones who stayed.

But a lot had happened in the last few years, and somehow, Matt was the first one to leave. He didn't really know where he was going, or what he was going to do, but he knew he needed to get out. He was beginning to feel like he was the only human left in Mystic Falls and he just couldn't handle it anymore.

He was in some small town in Missouri when he heard about a few killings that sounded horribly familiar. He knew he should just pack up and keep running, but there's something in him that can't keep away. He couldn't just let people keep dying when he knew how to stop it.

He snuck into the morgue, just to be sure it was a Vampire attack, and narrowly missed being caught by two FBI agents investigating the case. It was, of course, a Vampire attack, as he suspected. And with the FBI involved, he needed to deal with it and get out of town, fast.

Matt knew he wasn't the best when it came to tracking down Vampires, but it seemed almost too easy finding the Vampire responsible. There was only one problem.

Someone else got there first.

Those two guys from the FBI had arrived, by the looks of things, only a few minutes before Matt, and were, at that moment, being attacked by-

Make that two problems: it wasn't just one Vampire, it was four.

Matt raised his gun (loaded with wooden bullets, courtesy of Alaric), and had time to fire one round into the girl pinning down the taller of the boys, before the other girl attacked him from the side.

"You've brought another," she said, grinning with a mouthful of ugly fangs. "What fun." She bit down on his neck.

"No-" one of the agents exclaimed, and the Vampire immediately let go, choking on Matt's blood. Matt took her weakened state as opportunity to stake her through the heart.

Matt tried to stand up, but was immediately taken down by one of the others. The agents, too, were down for the count.

"I want you," the remaining girl, still bleeding from the bullet he'd put in her. "To take your gun, and shoot your boyfriend through the heart."

"I would, but there's one problem," the man said, flipping her to the ground. "Your mind control doesn't work on me. Also, he's my brother, you freak."

Matt, having just killed the Vampire that attacked him, tossed his stake to the shorter agent, who staked the girl, then the last one, before helping his brother to his feet.

Then, both men turned to Matt.

"Who the hell are you?" the shorter asked.

"Uh, Matt," he answered.

"Hi, Matt," he said. "Want to explain what you're doing here, and why the Vamps hate the taste of your blood?"

Matt looked back and forth between the two of them. For a moment, he wondered if the FBI had a secret Vampire Hunter division, or if they had been lying about the FBI thing. "I saw signs that there was a Vampire in town, so I came after it," he said. "And I'm guessing you've got vervain somewhere on you, or that bitch would have been able to compel you."

"Yeah," he said. "We always wear it. But it doesn't make them hate the taste, just keeps them from using their mind juju."

"I, uh, I drink it in my coffee every morning."

The taller man studied him for a moment before turning to his brother and saying. "That's kind of genius, actually. Why did we never think of that?"

The shorter rolled his eyes, but had no response.

"I'm Sam," the taller said. "And this is my brother, Dean. You're a hunter?"

"Uh, yeah," Matt said slowly, because it seemed to be the answer they were looking for.

"You're just a kid," Dean said. Sam glared at him. His age didn't really matter, did it?

"How'd you get in?" Sam asked instead.

"Um… A friend of mine got turned a few years ago," he said. He knew he had to be careful with what he said. He got the impression that these brothers wouldn't care if Caroline and Tyler were good people, they were monsters, and needed to be killed. Matt kept his story vague and parted ways with the brothers as quickly as possible. It was unfortunate, because he had liked them, they had seemed like good people, people who could teach him a lot about hunting. But he couldn't risk hanging around them for too long. He might slip up and put his friends in danger.

Meeting them had served one good purpose though: he now knew what he was going to do. There were a lot of monsters out there, not just Vampires and Werewolves and Hybrids, but all sorts of evil. And he was going to hunt them down.


End file.
